


Награда за труды

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Сегодня ему хочется вознаградить мальчика за его старания. Хотя бы за недавнюю забавную вспышку храбрости.





	

Поступок мальчика удивляет нетипичной для него смелостью. Правда, внезапный приступ отваги сопровождается несколькими короткими всхлипываниями, но тем не менее. Это прогресс, — думает Грейвс. Что-то новое, доселе невиданное. Ладонь Криденса застывает на уровне его талии, не обнимая, но служа препятствием. Грейвс накрывает его руку своей, тихо радуясь, что сегодня ему хотелось исчезнуть медленнее, драматично, дав мальчику время полюбоваться на его спину. Если бы Криденс так к нему прижался непосредственно в момент трансгрессии, они бы переместились вместе, устроив знатный переполох в МАКУСА. Не факт, к тому же, что Криденс добрался бы до места назначения целиком.  
Мальчика следовало отругать за глупую выходку, но Грейвс заинтригован, а не злится.  
— М-мистер Грейвс. Пожалуйста, — шепчет мальчик, уронив голову ему на плечо. — Я боюсь. Пожалуйста, прошу вас… Останьтесь подольше.  
Жалкая, униженная просьба. Вполне в духе человека, затравленного жизнью. Грейвс с легкостью мог представить, как Криденс с теми же умоляющими интонациями в голосе читает свои ежедневные молитвы, встав на колени перед кроватью.  
Грейвс представляет, как Криденс опускается на колени перед ним самим, не в грязной подворотне, а, к примеру, в квартире реального мистера Грейвса, немного запылившейся, но все еще выглядевшей пристойно. Воображаемая сценка ему по душе, но забегать далеко вперед не следует. На приручение Криденса уходит больше времени и сил, чем хочется Грейвсу, зато и отдача абсолютная. Именно такой безграничной преданности он ждет от своих (увы, пока что малочисленных) сторонников.  
— Здесь тебе нечего бояться, — произносит мистер Грейвс, чуть сжав прохладные пальцы мальчика. — И извиняться тебе тоже не за что.  
— Я не хотел вас задерживать. Просто…  
— Просто ты не хочешь возвращаться домой, верно?  
Грейвс поворачивается к нему лицом, вынуждая Криденса убрать голову с его плеча и чуть отступить назад. Он бы отступал до самой кирпичной стены, но Грейвс все еще держит его за руку.  
Криденс привычно опускает голову и принимается разглядывать собственные ботинки.  
— Да, — признает он. — Я не хочу туда.  
Еще бы! Всего несколько минут назад изящная рука, к которой сейчас прикасается Грейвс, была покрыта кровавыми полосками. Грейвс с Мэри Лу как будто затеяли странную игру, сражаясь за руки Криденса. Она безжалостно била мальчика за малейшую провинность, он залечивал раны. Проходило несколько дней, и кровавые полоски появлялись снова, причем _эта мразь_ словно и не замечала, что следы от ее побоев проходят _слишком_ быстро. Либо замечала, и это усиливало ее подозрения, а значит, и стремление выбить из Криденса всю магическую дурь. Грейвс полагал, что ей доставлял удовольствие сам процесс. А вот ему игра начинала приедаться. У Криденса были красивые руки, худые изящные пальцы. Портить такие — позор и глупость. Покровителю Криденса, _святому покровителю подворотен_ , уже надоело исправлять последствия действий какой-то жалкой фанатички с ее нелепыми, ошибочными представлениями о магическом и маггловском мирах. Заявиться бы к ней и без обиняков объявить, что и сердце, и обе руки ее приемного сына давно принадлежат ему, а он ненавидит, когда другие люди портят его имущество.  
— Конечно, я понимаю, — с сочувствием произносит мистер Грейвс. — Если бы я мог, то прямо сейчас забрал бы тебя с собой.  
 _Так и есть. Не будь ты сквибом, Криденс. Найдись в тебе хоть слабые зачатки магического дара. Окажись ты волшебником, Криденс, то стал бы, возможно, самым верным моим соратником, и никогда больше тебе не пришлось бы искать помощи у других, спасаясь от гнева маггла._  
Вот только миру нет никакого дела до Криденса и его мечтаний. «Грейвсу» и самому живется непросто. Он готов развязать полномасштабную войну, лишь бы мир наконец обратил внимание на него и его идеологию.  
— Мне тоже не хочется уходить от тебя, Криденс, — спокойным голосом продолжает Грейвс. — Наши встречи всегда заканчиваются слишком быстро.  
Он проводит пальцами по гладкой щеке мальчика. Тому только это и нужно — поспешно льнет к его руке, прижимается, задевая ладонь губами, и тихо вздыхает. Прирученный зверек, мечтающий поскорее перебраться в дом нового хозяина. Для Криденса и этот едва ощутимый поцелуй — невероятная ценность. Грейвсу, конечно же, льстит подобная реакция на любое его прикосновение, но помимо этого иногда он чувствует обыкновенную нежность. Мальчик — разменная пешка, невольный участник чужих великих сражений, однако он красив и послушен, а Грейвсу так легко сделать его счастливым. Рассеянно улыбаясь, Грейвс продолжает поглаживать большим пальцем щеку Криденса. Сегодня ему хочется вознаградить мальчика за его старания. Хотя бы за недавнюю забавную вспышку храбрости.  
— Ты замечательный мальчик, Криденс, — говорит Грейвс. — Веришь?  
Мальчик с заметным трудом поднимает голову и нерешительно смотрит ему в глаза. _Нет, но мечтает быть переубежденным._  
— Я не знаю.  
 _Ты, как человек верующий, должен понимать, что знания в данном случае никакой роли не играют._  
Грейвс повторяет с нажимом, подталкивая Криденса к правильному ответу:  
— Да, замечательный. Особенный. Пускай мы не очень давно знакомы, я успел привязаться к тебе. И ( _аккуратнее, аккуратнее, мягче_ ) прямо сейчас, глядя на тебя, я думаю о том, как сильно хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Криденс вздрагивает, чуть приоткрыв рот от удивления. Но это не приглашение к действию, пока еще нет.  
— П-поцеловать _меня_? — переспрашивает он, мгновенно краснея. Краснеет даже та часть шеи, что виднеется над воротничком рубашки. Грейвс хотел бы ослабить его узкий галстук, который в случае Криденса неизменно вызывает ассоциации с петлей, и посмотреть, как обстоят дела под воротничком, но снова напоминает себе, что торопиться не следует. Вместо этого он обнимает Криденса за талию, скользнув руками по выпирающим ребрам.  
— Да, именно тебя. Здесь и сейчас. И говорю я это совершенно серьезно.  
Грязная подворотня явно не входит в мировой список мест, подходящих для первого поцелуя, но Грейвс с присущей ему самоуверенностью полагает, что мальчику в данный момент все равно нет дела до окружающей обстановки. Пусть смотрит на него. Он выглядит отлично.  
— Но разве так можно? — взволнованно произносит Криденс. — В-вы же мужчина.  
 _Да неужто._ Грейвс прикусывает нижнюю губу, подавляя смешок. Мальчика не стоит винить за привитые ему предрассудки. Разумеется, по мнению Мэри Лу котлы для мужеложцев находятся где-то неподалеку от котлов, приготовленных для магов. Кто знает, может, им всем и правда предстоит гореть после смерти. Мысли о посмертии не должны отвлекать от жизни.  
— У нас в магическом мире совсем другие законы, Криденс, — поясняет Грейвс, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Ему нравится, как выглядят глаза мальчика в полумраке. Радужка сливается со зрачком. Мальчик и его тьма. — Отношения между двумя мужчинами не считаются преступлением или грехом ( _в просвещенных странах, по крайней мере_ ). Если, конечно, оба участника хотят быть вместе.  
Но мальчика по-прежнему терзают сомнения.  
— Значит… я вам нравлюсь?  
Грейвс кивает. Повторяет терпеливо:  
— Да, и мне очень жаль, что тебе вбили в голову, будто ты никому не можешь понравиться. Ты красивый, добрый мальчик. И я высоко ценю твои старания, отлично вижу, что ты действительно хочешь помочь мне найти ребенка. ( _Ведь ты видишь в этом деле личную выгоду для себя. И это нормально._ )  
Грейвс не совсем лжет. До доброты ему дела нет, к тому же, он подозревает, что доброта эта точно так же вбита в Криденса его благочестивой матушкой и зиждется на страхе, но он уж точно не лжет насчет его красоты.  
Криденс все еще отчаянно краснеет, того и гляди устроит самовозгорание и пеплом осыпется к его ногам.  
— Меня еще никто никогда не целовал, — говорит он тихо.  
Грейвс ласково улыбается ему, наклоняясь ближе. _Но ты хочешь этого, и наши желания совпадают._  
Когда их губы соприкасаются, по телу мальчика пробегает дрожь. Он вздыхает почти что испуганно и ( _как удачно_ ) размыкает губы, превращая изначально целомудренный поцелуй в более страстное действо. Криденс слишком робок, чтобы отвечать на поцелуй, но Грейвс и не ждет, что он начнет проявлять инициативу. Его возбуждает атмосфера, «неправильность» происходящего. Он вор, обманом выманивший у мальчика этот поцелуй, и в тот же время он единственный человек, которому Криденс готов отдать его добровольно. _Прости, но ты не нужен мне, мальчик, мне жаль, но ты мне не нужен,_  — навязчивым ритмом бьется в его голове в то время, как он оплетает язык мальчика своим. Губы у Криденса очень мягкие, как Грейвс и предполагал раньше. Весь он мягкий и податливый, доверие во плоти.  
Увлеченно целуя его, Грейвс в то же время водит пальцами по его затылку, успокаивая. Это, кажется, помогает. Настолько, что Криденс все же делает попытку ответить на поцелуй, и вот тогда-то Грейвс и решает, что на сегодня с мальчика хватит удовольствий. Разрывает поцелуй, отступает на шаг, любуясь получившимся результатом. Ошарашенный, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и чуть припухшими губами, Криденс выглядит намного лучше, чем в начале их встречи. И, что важнее — интереснее.  
Грейвс награждает его еще одной улыбкой, прежде чем исчезает в воздухе, оставляя мальчика в одиночестве осмысливать произошедшее. Драматичные прощания Грейвс любит ничуть не меньше, чем эффектные появления.


End file.
